


【皇糧】Man in a movie

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: I'm  a man in a moive.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 6





	【皇糧】Man in a movie

*現背向，私設有，OOC注意

*篇名取自 Day6-Man in a movie

總的來說還是場愛情電影。有點不知不覺，只發現擁有你後，我早沒有再渴望的事。

「今天比較晚啊⋯⋯」面向窗戶離店門最近坐著，黃鉉辰說在這個位子才可以最快發現他的身影，調皮機靈的弟弟其實也偷偷實驗過幾次，明明藏在人群裡哥哥也不費吹灰之力就能夠把自己摟出來。

梁精寅待在成員們都很常光顧的咖啡店，還沒決定好要點拿鐵還是冰美式，不知道為什麼先浮現腦子的總會是最黏人的哥哥，下班後討抱抱的樣子。前者難得讓他煩惱這麼久，後者大概天天都是他的煩惱，視線停留在幾分鐘前黃鉉辰傳來的俏皮貼圖，小酒窩又甜甜地綻放起來。

也像一場催淚的成長電影。同是少年愛與被愛都在學習，一歲的親近讓我足夠懂你，一歲的依傍讓我足以寵你。

「沒事的，哥在這裡。」梁精寅記不清有多少個想哭的夜晚，故作堅強已經壓抑了最深的懦弱，黃鉉辰往往可以找到縮成團的小孩，軟軟的聲線貼在軟軟的頰邊揉捏著每一寸安撫。一看見弟弟委屈他就急得手足無措，有點笨拙卻又托出全數心疼溫柔，想說的想做的，全付諸一個擁抱。

雙手一伸就攬進所有孤獨，連淚水都不吝於陪伴，黃鉉辰多粗魯地拉起領口抹過自己的眼尾只為不弄髒弟弟的衣袖，就多輕柔地揉著小腦袋壓上自己的肩窩躲好，他的全世界就由他來守護。

雙臂一張就被接住所有難過，連抽抽噎噎都帶給人踏實的安全感，梁精寅暗暗吐嘈自己破涕為笑的理由，輕輕擦了擦哥哥同樣又濕又皺的臉蛋，心滿意足地領略到淚光閃閃也能照亮整個黑夜、照亮整個心房。

或許本質是校園喜劇。而我們有幸再體驗一回，並肩踏著你的我的最耀眼。

「伊恩尼可愛ーー」為了拍攝久違地穿上同款的制服，黃鉉辰從背後環抱住弟弟，倚在專屬的位置蹭滿了清爽好聞的氣息，儘管不是熟悉的銘黃色，只要是梁精寅，都逃不過他黏糊糊的揉弄讚許。

「哥ーー」撇過頭閃躲著黏人攻勢，梁精寅停不下嘴上嫌棄和哥哥的百折不饒，索性拉著大型的甜蜜負擔起身，「不是說要我陪哥對戲嗎？」

黃鉉辰很擅長演戲，應該說他總是能很好地進入情節渲染情緒，梁精寅不是很想承認自己一直被哥哥的帥氣美貌吃得死死，但認真沉著的光芒、思考時抿起的嘴唇真的吸引他又動心。他看著黃鉉辰演繹著劇情裡的暗戀憂愁，卻被拉進自己的現實，掩不住蔓生的嫉妒難受、掩不住顫抖的喜歡。

「我喜歡你。」雙目交接，梁精寅就是知道黃鉉辰張開口說的不是任何一句台詞，不按劇本編排，只為把彼此寫進青春的詩。漲紅的錯愕被發亮的眼神貼近捕捉，梁精寅才驚覺初吻已降在唇畔，時間像是靜止了，想像卻跟不上幸福在心裡膨脹的速度，碰地炸成眼底盛開的煙火，閃爍著同一個頻率的呼吸，「我也喜歡哥。」

「啊伊恩尼可愛。」羞澀的低語與發紅的耳尖一起被呵護在手裡，黃鉉辰又整個人掛上梁精寅，是具體化的溫暖和愛戀。

稱得上是刺激的驚悚電影。再害怕再不安，即使只是一個場面，在你身邊的瞬間都不願放過。

最可怕的橋段，絕對是親親時沒注意隔牆有耳來拔得頭籌，兩個小傻瓜發覺隊友們早就知道的事就是後話了；最可怕的橋段，還必須包含貨真價實的恐怖片。

「呃啊啊啊ーー」電腦螢幕跳出一團黑影纏上黃鉉辰的驚恐，長手長腳立即纏上石化的梁精寅，說什麼要保護弟弟這下全是大話，現在只強撐著不要再被嚇到鬼吼鬼叫。

梁精寅全程待在黃鉉辰懷裡，雞皮疙瘩竄起全被哥哥同樣的發抖環抱住，他把手也用力搭上膽小鬼的背後搓了搓又被抱得更緊了，難得這麼可愛的哥哥還是很可靠的。

「今晚一起睡吧。」更膽小的到底是誰，梁精寅愛笑的嘴角實在藏不住，任由黃鉉辰像塊橡皮糖似地黏著，兩個人也就只用了半張床。

貼上胸膛的溫度還是蓋過了所有恐怖，黃鉉辰伸出手讓梁精寅枕著，梁精寅伸出手鎖著黃鉉辰的腰，帶著仍然安定不下來的心跳，沉醉於彼此之中睡著。

總的來說還是場愛情電影。I'm a man in a movie.

梁精寅有時候還是覺得他和哥哥會在一起很神奇，像現在黃鉉辰華麗登場的第一秒就又找到了他，真的沒有在身上裝梁精寅雷達嗎？

因為晚下班被壓縮的獨處時間黃鉉辰要一次補個夠，梁精寅當然知道賴在身上的哥哥又在想什麼，酒窩一深主動撲上前給了暖心的迎接，今天冰美式他請，抱抱也他請吧。

就是一場愛情電影。和你一起就像化身電影主角般美麗，希望故事一直繼續下去。


End file.
